Utsusemimaru
"The Thunder Brave, Kyoryu Gold is here!" "Vanquishing the evil in the name of heaven!" Utsusemimaru (空蝉丸) http://www.rangerboard.com/showpost.php?p=4332008&postcount=1802, nicknamed "Utchi" (ウッチー), is a Sengoku Period-era Samurai who was trapped in the sentient Raging Knight Dogold armor for 400 years. He assumes the role of the Thunder Hero Kyoryu Gold (雷鳴の勇者キョウリュウゴールド, Raimei no Yūsha Kyōryū Gōrudo) http://henshinjustice.com/2013/03/27/the-sixth-kyoryuger-kyoryugold/ with his partner, the Zyudenryu Pteragordon. Character History 400 Years Ago A Samurai from the Sengoku Period (the Warring States Era) of Tokugawa Japan, Utsusemimaru's entire clan is killed by the Deboss, including his partner Jurota. When Torin is about to be executed by Dogold, he changes into Kyoryu Gold and saves Torin's life. However, Dogold attempts to escape into a dimensional portal and Utsusemimaru gives chase, only to be absorbed by the armor itself. . Present Day After the fateful day four centuries ago, Dogold returns, but not as Kyoryu Gold, which causes Torin to question what happened to Utsusemimaru. After a heated battle, Kyoryu Red breaks Dogold's mask, revealing the face of Utsusemimaru. With the quick thinking of Amy, Torin, and Ramirez, Utsusemimaru was able to escape from Dogold's armor and transforms into Kyoryu Gold, free from his centuries-old spell. After the fight he sees Daigo while thinking about his deceased ally Iwaisumimonosuke that looks like him. He has a comedic personality and is too embarrassed to touch women, but he tries to act cold in front of the other members. If his cold act is too far away, he will get scared of himself. His true nature is finally found out by Amy and because of this, he begged her not to tell the others while in exchange Amy taught him everything about the present-day world to him. His nickname Utchi was given to him by Amy because he didn't want to be called with his long name because it embarrasses him. But after the case of his failed defeated enemy. His true nature is finally found out and Utsusemimaru becomes more open to everyone. Super Hero Taisen Z Kyoryu Gold appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z where he teams up with to fight a currently unidentified monster. Abilities He proves to be better at shooting than Ian, better at kicking than Amy, better at swords than Souji and even physically stronger than Nobuharu. He doesn't know much English, but still use some typical English statements like "Brave In". He somehow understands the meaning of "King", however. Kyoryu Gold - Dogold= While being possessed by Dogold, Utsusemimaru is forced to wear Dogold's armor, and armed with Kenka Jōtō (喧嘩上刀, Quarrel On Blade) seven-branched sword. Mecha * Zyudenryu #6: Zyudenryu Pteragordon/'Kaminari Henkei Pteraiden-Oh' }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Utsusemimaru is portrayed by . As Kyoryu Gold, his suit actor is . Notes *Utsusemimaru has by far the earliest debut of a Sixth Ranger, having first appeared in the 9th episode of Kyoryuger. Usually, the Sixth Ranger debuts around episodes 17-18, or the late 20's at the latest. Kyoryu Gold takes this milestone from the Go-On Wings duo, the only other Sixth Ranger(s) who have debuted before episode 17, who first appeared in GP 16 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. **He also has the earliest debut of a Gold Ranger, beating Beet Buster (who first appeared in Mission 14) by five episodes. *Utsusemimaru is the first male Sentai Ranger in a dinosaur-themed team to have a Pteranodon ''motif. **He is the third overall Sentai Ranger with a pterosaur theme. **He is the first Gold Ranger to be on a dinosaur-themed Sentai. *While not the first gold samurai-themed Ranger production-wise, Utsusemimaru became active at the same time as a samurai Sentai team who would have a gold centuries later. **If one viewed all the Super Sentai teams as occuring in one world, then Utsusemimaru predated Genta as a Gold samurai ranger. *Utsusemimaru is the first Sixth Ranger from a dinosaur themed Sentai series to not be evil when he first appears, as he was trapped inside Dogold and never acted on his own accord in terms of fighting against his fellow Kyoryugers. *Utsusemimaru is similar to Tsukumaro Oogami (GaoSilver) from ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger. Both are Sixth Rangers, both are from ancient times, and both were trapped inside villains. **The only difference was that Tsukumaro knew what the risks of the mask entailed, while Utsusemimaru was taken by surprise and forced into the situation. ***Also while Roki was essentially destroyed after Tsukumaro freed himself, only appearing several times later, Dogold still stayed a main villain after Utsusemimaru freed himself. *The Shinkengers were in existence around Utsusemimaru's time. Whether or not he and the Shinkengers have met is not noted. Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Swordsmanship Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes